


Tell Me What You Want

by Paperlov3 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Seokmin | DK, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Wen Junhui | Jun, Forced Submission, Hoshi tries to fight his best friend over a boy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Omega Lee Chan | Dino, preheat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paperlov3
Summary: Soonyoung has a crush on his roommate and fellow omega, Chan, but definitely isn't planning on telling him anytime soon. But then Chan goes into preheat at a party, and Soonyoung can't take his eyes off of him.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I fluffed this one up while editing it from Tumblr, so hopefully now its a little more substantial. I might do another part to it, but I'm not completely sure right now. Please leave a comment if that's something you would like to see, though. Thanks!

Soonyoung watches Chan like a hawk throughout the night. Whether he was across the room talking to someone else or just walking to the kitchen to get something different to drink, Soonyoung’s eyes were trained on his figure, trailing like he was some sort of predator. Which was odd, because as society would have it, they were both the prey.

Seokmin is the first one to call him out on his behavior, when Soonyoung obviously stops listening to a story his best friend was telling to watch Chan laughing with Jun across the room, his hand coming down to hit the beta’s arm playfully. It’s an innocent enough gesture, and yet Soonyoung can feel the hair on the back of his neck raise and a growl erupt from his chest.

“Alright, settle down,” Seokmin says behind him, a warning tone slipping into his voice that makes Soonyoung back down immediately. “Will you chill? You're acting possessive.”

“I’m not possessive.” Soonyoung scoffs, taking a sip from his cup to avoid meeting Seokmin’s eyes. He knew he wasn’t very subtle when it came to having a crush on Chan, but he didn’t need Seokmin of all people to call him out on it. He didn’t say anything when Seokmin followed Jihoon around like a lost puppy for months before he finally gained the courage to actually ask the omega out on a date. 

“You've had your eye on Chan the entire night. If your distress didn't smell like a bakery, I would think another alpha was touching your mate.” Seokmin says it so easily, and with a cocky tilt of his head before taking a drink from his cup. 

Soonyoung, in turn, starts to choke in surprise, “He’s not-” After a coughing fit and clearing his throat a few times, Soonyoung is reasonably sure he isn’t going to choke to death on the floor. “He’s not my mate.”

“Clearly. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here, watching him from across the room like a chaperone.” Seokmin laughs quietly while Soonyoung grumbles to himself, something about just wanting to make sure his roommate is safe, “Listen, Soonie, maybe it’s for the best. It seems like Chan’s already asked Jun to help with his heat this time so-”

Their drinks are suddenly knocked to the floor as Soonyoung launches himself toward the other boy, slamming his shoulders back into the couch they were sitting on. The omega’s teeth were bared and if it hadn't been for Seokmin’s instinct, he might have had Soonyoung’s jaws wrapped around his throat. The alpha growls and grabs him by the back of his neck, pressing into the sides until Soonyoung goes pliant. It’s mostly self-defense, a quick reaction to a sudden attack. While they may have wrestled before, Seokmin could tell this time that something inside Soonyoung had snapped.

Chan comes over in a rush, his gaze flicking between Seokmin on the couch and Soonyoung, who’s now slumped across his lap. He whines when Chan comes closer, his eyes slowly blinking open to focus on the other omega before they shut again.

“Seokmin,” Chan’s voice is soft with surprise as he looks back up, “What happened?”

Everyone at the party is staring when Seokmin carefully slides Soonyoung into Chan’s awaiting arms, shaking out his shoulders as he stands. “You should both get home. You’re in preheat and it’s affecting Soonyoung more than I think he realizes.” Seokmin guides Chan, who’s practically caring Soonyoung against his chest, to the front door, away from the prying eyes of the other party guests. “Wait here, I’ll call someone to take you guys home.” He turns to leave, before stopping in the doorway of the foyer and turning back, “Oh, and Chan? There are some things you two need to… sort out. But I’ll let Soonyoung tell you himself.”

Chan watches Seokmin turn and leave again, his mind racing to process everything that just happened. He had been talking with Jun about an assignment for one of his classes when a growl reverberated around the living room, bringing the party to a ghostly silence. Now he was here, holding a very heavy Soonyoung while they waited for a car to take them back to their apartment. Oh, and apparently he was going into heat. So much for the time he thought he had left. Soonyoung whines again and Chan quietly shushes him, smoothing a hand down his back and pulling him closer. Soonyoung smelled really good too, he thought, more so than usual.

“What happened back there?” Chan asks when they get inside the building, Soonyoung still slumped against his shoulder but more alert now. He was basically out the entire car ride home. That, plus the added preheat symptoms Chan was feeling since Seokmin brought them to his attention, didn’t make the ride back or the walk up to their apartment.

Soonyoung groans in response, rubbing the sides of his neck with a wince, “Dumb alphas and their dumb strength. Seokmin forced me to submit.

“Because you tried to attack him,” Chan snorts, clumsily depositing Soonyoung onto their couch and flopping down next to him, pulling Soonyoungs legs over to rest on top of his thighs. They were normally pretty touchy with each other, but something felt different tonight. Chan could feel a slight shiver under his fingertips as he ran them across Soonyoung’s skin, tracing the shape of his ankle.

“He started it.” Soonyoung grumbles, leaning forward to flop against Chan’s shoulder. Subconsciously, he nuzzled toward the other omega’s neck, sighing when his nose came to rest just above Chan’s collarbone.

Chan desperately tried to subdue a whimper in response to the touch. “H-Hey, Seokmin said there was something we should talk about.” Soonyoung just ignored him, pressing closer, “I guess Seokmin was right about the preheat thing, but I don’t even wanna imagine what I must have smelled like at that party.”

“You smell like a goddamn dream.”

Both of them go still at Soonyoung’s sudden confession. Chan feels his stomach turn in anticipation as a wave of heat rolls over him, making his skin prickle. Soonyoung doesn’t move closer to Chan anymore, though he doesn’t pull away either. Time slowly passes as the two sit in silence, waiting for the other to move first.

“Soonyoung,” Chan finally says, turning his head until his words brush over the other omega’s ear, “something you want to tell me?”

Soonyoung whines, trying to pull back so he could avoid any more embarrassment. Chan doesn’t let go, though, and soon he feels himself being pulled toward Chan’s lap. With a little coaxing, he ends up straddling Chan’s thighs, now able to bury his face completely in his neck. Chan’s hands come up to rest on his sides, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

“Use your words, Soonie,” Chan coos, wrapping one arm around Soonyoung’s waist while the other goes to tip his chin up with his fingers, “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you.”

“Me?”

“Not just for your heat. Always.” He leans his head into Chan’s touch, nuzzling into his hand as it opens up to rest against his cheek, “I want to be yours. I want to drown you in me, in my scent, so there's no confusion over who you’re bonded to.” Chan laces his fingers into the other omega’s hair, pulling his face up so he wasn’t hiding anymore, “I want to mark you. Want the both of us to be covered in bites that will bruise for weeks. Want you to mark me.”

Chan chuckles, cutting it off with a sigh as Soonyoung goes back to his neck, his nose brushing against the scent gland right underneath his chin, “Are you the one going into heat or am i?”  
“Fuck,” he leans back to stare up into Chan’s eyes, “I wasn’t due for another month but I think you might have triggered mine.”

“In that case,” Chan brings his thumb up to rub along Soonyoung’s bottom lip, inviting him to take it into his mouth and suck, running his tongue along the underside, “How about we help each other out?”


End file.
